The Were Cat's Curse
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Gumball yelled at the grey panther, who was grinning, showing off all of his sharp teeth. "Why, Gumball. All that I've done is make you perfect. The curse is a blessing. A gift. We all love it and soon you shall too."
1. The Curse Begins

**So the reason why i haven't updated Honor Thy Family yet is because I now have a writers block on that story. I mean i have a bunch of Adventure time, HTF, and TAWOG story ideas, but I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. So i decided that until I get more ideas i'm going to be mainly focusing on Adventure Time but I'll also be doing stories on here. Anyway my plan for being on this archive is to start working on/making my stories i said i would before. So now I hope you enjoy The Were-cat's Curse.**

* * *

_Sometimes there are things in life that you just can't fight. That you j-just can't stop. No matter how hard you try. How hard you resist. It will fight and fight you. Tormenting you...until you finally break. Until you finally give in._

* * *

Gumball walked out of his house holding some flowers. He was on his way to Penny's house to give her some flowers to make up for that whole jealousy thing. Gumball shivered at that memory. At least they'd gotten rid of that, that _thing._

"Well today's a new start. Today I'll finally be a man and tell her how i feel about her. It was really my fault that all of that happened. If i would've told her my feelings then, then maybe, just maybe Jealousy wouldn't of come. Well it's time. Time to go do it. _I just hope that nothing goes wrong..."_ Gumball stood up as tall as he could and started walking towards Penny's house.

* * *

_10 Minutes later..._

Gumball stood shakily at Penny's front door, where he had been standing for about 2 minutes now. This was incredibly difficult. He was about to confess his feelings to not just someone, but to _someone _who he'd liked since Kindergarten. In his head Gumball had this all planned out.

He _would_ come up to Penny's house all confident and do his best to finally tell her how he felt. But he just couldn't. He was too scared. _What if she doesn't like you back? What if she likes another boy? What if she says no? _This was all too confusing for Gumball. Besides all now that the poor blue cat wanted to do was just crawl into a hole and hide. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

However, images of Gumball and Penny being Boyfriend and Girlfriend racing through his head made Gumball gather up all of his courage and knock on the door.

A few seconds later the door creaked open. Gumball felt his heart skip a beat when he saw who opened the door. _Her. _Penny."Hello? Oh hey Gumball." At that moment all of Gumball's courage disappeared from him. It was just wiped away.

Gumball felt his forehead start to sweat and his hands start to shake. "H-hi P-Penny. I-I brought y-you flowers. I -umm- hope you l-like them." Gumball held out the flowers trying his best not to shake or look nervous in any way.

"Aww that's Gumball. How sweet is that?" Penny grabbed the flowers out of Gumball's hand and hugged him. "Penny about that..." He trailed off not knowing what to say. "Yes Gumball?"

Gumball felt him sweating even more. He was **FINALLY **going to confess his feelings."Well, Penny how do i put this. Well we've known each other since Kindergarten. And well over those years I've kinda started to develop strong feelings. Now I think it's safe to say that I have a little- no HUGE crush on you Penny. So I guess what I'm asking you is will you go on a date with me?"

Gumball shut his eyes expecting her to say no way or something. But to his surprise she didn't say no, no not at all insted she hugged Gumball. "Yes. Oh yes of course Gumball."Penny cried shedding tears of joy. The boy she'd liked since they'd met had finally made his move.

"Well that's great, Penny, how about we go to the Movies on Friday at 8:00 PM?" Penny nodded blushing.

"See you then Gumball." She said before she went back inside of her house leaving Gumball alone outside of her door not believing what had just happened.

Penny and him were going to go on a date . THIS FRIDAY.

After waiting like 8 years they'd finally been able to express their feelings for each other. This was his big chance for them to become Girlfriend and Boyfriend.

All that he had to do was make sure that this date would go along perfectly. Gumball scurried off back to his house to tell his brother unaware of a big black figure watching him.

* * *

_On the Watterson's Street..._

When Gumball was on his street he just began to walk. Right now he felt on the top of the world. He and his crush would finally be going out on a date. A date that could make her his GF. That date could and would change **everything. **"

I just can't wait for Friday-" But he was cut off by something big, heavy, and furry leaping on him.

"Wha-" Gumball looked up to see his attacker, what he saw however made him gasp.

There lying onto of him was a gigantic furry, grey panther. It had piercing yellow eyes and long fangs and teeth that looked like they were actually made to tear skin of of bones. _  
_

Gumball's day had taken a turn for the worst, but as it looked like the end for Gumball a miracle happened.

The panther, as quick as it had appeared, jumped off of Gumball and ran away from Gumball until it was out of eye distance.

"Wow that was weird." Gumball muttered picking himself up, not even noticing the newly acquired claw cut from the panther's claws he had on his wrist. Nope he didn't notice it at all.

And little did Gumball know that that little cut on his wrist from the Panther would change just about everything in his life.

* * *

**Review**


	2. Changing, Dancing, and Rivals

**Here's what you've all been waiting for. But just to let you know the reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I've been busy with YouTube and working on Adventure Time Fanfiction. Not to really put anyone off, I get that since I left you guys off with a cliffhanger that you guys want to know what'll happen with Gumball but it's getting harder for me to be able to write TAWOG fanfictions (I already am stuck on Honor Thy Family ideas) and its getting even easier to write Adventure time fanfictions. So you guys might just want to read other fanfictions while you wait for me to update. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Ow...careful Darwin." Gumball winced as Darwin wrapped up his wound. You see when Gumball had gone home he ran up to his bedroom and asked Darwin if he'd help him out when Gumball noticed that his wrist was bleeding. So Darwin had Gumball sit on the bed while he helped his brother out.

"Sorry Gumball. This is really hard. Shouldn't we ask Mrs. Mom if she can help?" Gumball yanked his paw away from Darwin, and growled at him, showing off his teeth. "No you won't say anything to her if you want to live to see the next day, Darwin." Gumball roared jumping off of the bed. He raised his paw to his mouth and licked it the same way a wild animal would lick a wound.

"Wow, sorry Gumball it was just a suggestion." Darwin felt scared all of a sudden. Gumball would never flip out at Darwin this way, no matter what he did. This was _not _the way his brother ever acted no matter how difficult or crazy life got.

Gumball glared at Darwin his eyes now blood red. "Well next time you might want to keep your crappy suggestions to yourself _brother."_ Gumball spat at the word brother. "Now if you excuse me I need to get my rest." Gumball pushed his brother aside and got up onto the bed where he curled up into a ball and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Wow..." Darwin spoke under his breath when he was sure that Gumball had fallen asleep. "I better keep an eye on him." Darwin squeezed his large head into the fish bowl feeling scared and confused. "I-I'll just a-ask Anias tomorrow." He yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The very next morning Darwin awoke to see his brother sitting on his bed examining his paw. "You okay, Gumball?" He asked pushing himself out of the bowl and walking towards his brother very, very curious.

"Yeah- yeah I'm good Darwin it's just my paw." Gumball gestured at his now swollen paw. It's was infected red. "Wow are you okay?" Darwin examined it, so caught up with finding out what was wrong with his brother's paw, that he didn't notice Gumball hiss at him.

"_Yes brother._ For your information I'm fine. Just mind your own business, that if if you don't want to get hurt." Gumball growled yanking his paw away from Darwin. "Now if you're _okay _with going downstairs to get something to eat, I'll gladly go." Gumball snarled an aggressive tone in his voice, getting up and walking out of the room.

_There's something defiantly wrong with Gumball... _Darwin sighed, getting up and following his brother downstairs. But when Darwin got down there he saw something he'd never, ever expect to see in a million years. Right there, in front of him, was his brother engulfing every single crumb of food in sight from the refrigerator. _  
_

"Gumball what are you-" But before Darwin could finish Gumball just on top of him growling. Now that Darwin got a good, close look at his brother he started to notice how different Gumball was. His fur was a darker, sicker shade of blue, his normally black coal eyes were now blood shot, and when Gumball opened his mouth he had what looked like millions of tiny, sharp, jagged, teeth that filled his mouth.

"What does it look like?" Gumball replied sarcastically in a rasped voice. "I'm just getting food. After all I don't want to die of starvation do I _dear brother._" Gumball growled jumping off of his brother. He dusted himself off and headed out the front door while his brother stood, staring, in amazement.

Darwin looked back at the torn-up, messy kitchen. "Oh boy, Mrs. Mom is going to blow a fuse when she sees this.I should probably try to clean this up." He looked back at the front door. "But _someone _needs to keep an eye on Gumball." With that Darwin scurried out the door as fast as he could, worried about what trouble Gumball could do. This wasn't him. Gumball always got in leading-to-detention-trouble not going-to-jail-trouble or worse. Darwin gulped at the thought of what Gumball could do, and then started running as fast as he could towards the bus stop.

* * *

When Gumball reached the Bus Stop, all of his beastly anger just drained out of him. His fur color returned to normal, his teeth back to being duller, and his eyes become their original charcoal black and pure white color. His attitude had turned from being aggressive to being optimistic again.

"Hey guys-" Gumball started as he approached the Bus Stop, but stopped when he saw her. Penny. "H-hey P-penny, so our date's this Friday?" Gumball chuckled nervously not knowing what to say.

Penny nodded smiling. "Yes Gumball, our date is this Friday."

"Y-yeah okay Penny. Umm Bye!" Gumball fast walked towards his friends, Tobias and Banana Joe who were playing rock-paper-scissors-shoot. Well at least Joe was his friend. Not so much Tobias. Not ever since he found out that Tobias had a thing for Penny and almost got her hit by her own father's car.

"Hey Joe! Hey Tobias.." Gumball said Tobias unenthusiastically as he approached the duo. "Hey Gumball." Joe waved at Gumball. "Wanna play rock-paper-scissors-shoot with me?" Gumball nodded but as they were about to play Tobias tapped Gumball on the shoulder and said snidely. "So Pussy I'm thinking of asking Penny to the big dance this weekend. After all she'd _much _rather go with a charming, charismatic, athletic, fellow like me then a poor excuse for a little kitty cat."

Gumball rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Tobias, I don't care me and Penny are already going ou- wait what dance?"

Tobias chuckled smugly. "Of course I wouldn't expect a big stupid, _oaf _like you to even know about the big dance this weekend. Everyone'll be there-including Penny- and that night I'll work my magic on her and she'll fall right into my arms."

* * *

"What do you see in him, Penny? He's just a little coward. I get that you two like each other and all, but your the best looking girl- behind _me _of course- but still, you can do so much better then _him_. You could date a jock or something." Masami gestured towards Gumball who was talking with Banana Joe and Tobias.

"I don't _want _to date one of those jocks, Masami. I'm happy with just dating Gumball."

"But what about the big dance this weekend. If you're not seen with some _type _of popular boy or athlete then you'll reputation will be ruined." Masami spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't care I'm going with Gumball and if your my _friend _then you'll be freaking happy if I go with a guy that I _like_."

Masami shrugged. "Fine it's your funeral and- oh look the bus is here, common Penny, let's get on." With that the two friends walked into the Bus talking about cheer leading and the big dance.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'll try to update as soon as I can so just be patient.  
**


	3. No Deals without Regrets

"So _Gumball _what do ya say to me stealing Penny away from you. Not like you had a shot." Tobias said to Gumball annoyingly, feeling very happy with himself. Normally Gumball would ignore Tobias's comments the best he could, but Tobias had pushed him too far this time.

"Right like she'd go with a big headed, wimpy, shallow, butt-ugly, ass-like, little guy like you insted of me. Look Tobias, _obviously _you're too retarded to understand that I'm much better a guy then you are. Much more suitable for Penny. And besides if you even lay a hand on Penny I will cut you. Seriously I will, I'll get my claws out and I'll rip you up until you're nothing but a bag of organs held together by the small amount of muscle you might possess." Gumball growled, grinning at Tobias to give him a good, clear look at all of Gumball's razor sharp, jagged teeth.

Tobias gulped and walked away from Gumball, to find another place to sit in the Bus far, far away from the cursed cat. _That_ shut him up. "Finally some peace and quiet." Gumball sat back in his comfy seat, resisting the urge to shred that thing to bits with his claws. Funnily enough to Gumball everything looked like prey to him. Tobias, prey. Darwin, prey. This seat, prey. Everybody around him, prey.

Sacks of meat just dangling around him, daring him to come out and attack them. But yet there was another even stronger urge inside of Gumball. One that forced him to not attack those people, no matter how tempting they made it.

Gumball growled running out of the Bus, once it had pulled up into the School. "Gumball wait!" A familiar voice called out from behind him. Gumball turned back wondering who had said that, when he saw his orange fish of a brother running up to him. Gumball hissed showing off his fangs. "What if it brother?"

"Nothing. I just want to know if your okay, Gumball." Darwin backed away from his hissing brother who was advancing towards him.

"Remember what I said about if you want to stay alive, that you'd need to stay away from me. Well even though we're at school I'd gladly still rip out your throat if you cross the line with me. Now leave me presence." Gumball then turned towards the school and ran into Elmore Jr. High on all fours.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Penny. But he's acting _unusual_ today. Maybe you can help him. Hmm?" Darwin asked Penny as they were walking inside of the school.

"I wouldn't know what to do with him, Darwin. Besides maybe this Gumball's better. Last night he did finally have the courage to ask me out so.."

Darwin gasped. "Om my god, that must have been the thing that Gumball was doing last night. But when he left he wasn't like this. He was normal. Look at him now." Darwin pointed at Gumball was was acting like an animal again by scratching his head with his back leg. "He's changed Penny. You might be the only one who can save him now." Penny sighed. "Fine Darwin I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Penny walked towards the water fountain where Gumball was slurping up the water messily. "Hey Gumball." She said sweetly kind of scared to see how Gumball would react.

"What." Gumball grunted turning around, wiping his damp mouth with his sweater sleeve. "I just wanted to know if you want to walk to class with me." Gumball's expression brightened up and he nodded hurriedly, grinning. "Sure Penny."

Then when Gumball got off of the water fountain he did the weirdest thing that Penny had seen all day. He got down on all fours and began to happily walk with Penny, as if it was normal, not noticing everyone staring at him confused expressions on their faces.

"So our date's on Friday. You excited?"

Gumball nodded happily. "Yep I sure am."

"Gumball are you okay?" Penny finally asked after moments of silence. The blue cat stopped in his tracks and looked at the peanut in confusion. "Yeah I'm feeling okay. In fact I'm feeling even better then okay. I feel awesome, like this day couldn't get any better."

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Nope."

Just then Tobias jumped out of nowhere, pushing Gumball aside and grabbing Penny's hand. "Hey Penny you're looking sexy today. How about you dump the little kitty cat and go for a stud like me." Tobias shot Penny his prize-winning grin. "No thanks Tobias. Gumball's more of a man then you'll ever be." Penny scoffed pushing Tobias aside and walking to Gumball, who looked pretty pissed off now. He bared his fangs in annoyance, his dagger-like claws now out. You could see it in Gumball's eyes that he had just lost it.

Gumball pounced on Tobias doing what any other type of wild animal like a panther would do to an opposing male. Keep on biting and clawing at him until he gives in or dies. He slashed at Tobias' face, at his clothes, and his head until the once colorful full of life little rainbow ball of fluff was bleeding from his head to his toes on the verge of bleeding to death.

Gumball would've kept on attacking Tobias until he finally died, but he stopped when Penny pulled him back by grabbed on Gumball's waist. "Gumball calm down." She spoke to her boyfriend in the calmest tone she could bear when with Tobias a bloody mess and her boyfriend trying to kill someone.

"Okay Penny I've calmed down. Can you let me go now?" Penny released Gumball and told him to go to class while she brought Tobias to the nurse. Although Gumball had protested furiously, even threatening Penny that he'd cut her with his razor sharp claws, he redundantly said that he go back to class.

So as they departed Gumball looked back and saw that Penny and Tobias were walking to the Nurse's office talking and laughing. That ticked Gumball off a lot but not as much as when Tobias wrapped his arm around Penny's waist and she didn't even protest.

"What? Why's she letting him wrap his arm around her." Gumball muttered even more pissed off then ever. He felt betrayed at the fact tat Penny was letting Tobias practically flirt with her and not do anything about it.

_"Because she's a bitch." _A cold voice spoke inside of Gumball's mind. "_And if she thinks that that little pussy of a man is better then a remarkable young, handsome, cat like yourself then well screw her. She doesn't know what she's missing."_

"What who are you?" Gumball wandered aloud looking around seeing if he could find the source of the voice.

_"I'm up in your mind you big dumb ox. Now listen here and listen good. I can take care of you and make you the most wanted boy in all of Elmore Jr. High. So popular that Penny will love you. But in order to have this happen you need to give me complete control of your body. Then I'll make you a star okay?"_

Gumball thought about that for a moment. "Okay I'm in."

"_Good, good get ready to turn from a zero to a hero, little Gumball. Now it's time for the ride of your life to begin." _With Gumball slowly felt himself lose control of his body. He could still hear, touch, and see everything he just couldn't control the movement of his body anymore. He was just a mere puppet now, while the voice was the puppetmaster. And only god could tell what horrible unspeakable things the voice would make Gumball do.

* * *

**Uh oh it looks like there's going to be some trouble in store for Gumball. Review/follow/favorite.  
**


	4. Kisses and Betrayals

**So guys I decided to update this story because my Birthday is coming up (It's on the 6th) and I'm super excited for it. However it was moderetly hard to do have a Writers Block on like all of my TAWOG stories, but as of now it's getting a lot easier to write. So hopefully I can start updating my stories more and more. And by the way guys when the voice is controlling Gumball, his name will be Gumbal. While when Gumball is in control of himself he'll be just plain Gumball.**

* * *

Gumbal walked into the boys bathroom, his head held high and swagger in his step. He went up to the bathroom window, but when he looked at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. "Sheesh, this kid's got a dorky look going on. Looks like I'll have to change that." Gumbal chuckled taking out his claws and ruffing up his fur.

In a few minutes Gumbal looked like a completely different person. His fur was messed up and ragged, his eyes were blood red, and his claws were all out. "Yep new look, new Gumball. Better Gumball. WAY better." Gumbal chuckled again. "Now time to go get some revenge on that bitch of a nut, Penny. Time for Dr. Jealousy to work his magic."

Gumbal walked back out of the bathroom and into his homeroom...right as the bell rang. So the second Gumbal trotted into class Mrs. Simian said. "Well, well, well Gumball Watterson, late again, huh? What's your bimbo excuse again?"

Gumbal sighed and chuckled lightly. "Well well here's the ape of the party, Mr. Simian. And if you want to know why i'm late. It's because I have a life, unlike you, sir." Gumbal spat rudely.

Mrs. Simian just stood there, too stunned to even speak. "Why, why. Mr. Watterson I am speechless..." Gumball rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well that's a first you big mouthed baboon. So why don't you move over." Gumbal pushed Mrs. Simian aside so much that the old baboon fell back into her chair.

"Now to take out the trash. Haha." Gumbal grabbed a piece of rope that he'd found (out of luck) in the trash next to the door. Gumbal jumped over to Mrs. Simian and before she could do anything about it, Gumbal tied her up in the chair. Then he rolled Mrs. Simian's rolling chair over to the (conveniently) open closet, and once Mrs. Simian was safely inside, Gumbal slammed and locked the door behind the poor 1,000 year old baboon.

"And now my friends, we're free to do whatever we please." Gumbal announced to the class. They sat in their seats for a moment, in silence not knowing what to say or do. Then the silence was broken when Banana Joe roared. "AWW YEAH PARTY TIME MY PEEPS!" It was then that all hell broke loose.

Kids were throwing their books and their worksheets on the ground, stomping and ripping them all up. "YEAH GO GUMBALL." They all roared before they started talking and running around and just having fun.

Masami, instead of talking with her friends, walked over to Gumbal who was standing on top of Mrs. Simian's desk, grinning. "Whoa Gumball I never thought that you'd ever do something like that. I'm _very _impressed. It's like your a completely different person." Masami said in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh well today I FEEL like a completely different person. A bad to the bone one at that." Gumball replied, jumping off of the desk, in an equally flirtatious voice.

"Whatever it is I think that I like it. You defiantly have my eye, Gumbal. See you around." Masami turned around and floated towards her friends. "Wait a minute Masami." Gumball chased after her a devious idea popping into his big head. "Who says that we need to wait until later. How about this we hang around each other today and if we like what we see then maybe you and me can go out sometimes. What do you say to _that_?"

Masami nodded. "Sure I'd like that."

Gumbal took her hand and walked her over to the classroom door. "So how about we ditch class? Huh, you up for it?" Masami nodded again, a big grin on her face. "Lead the way Gumbal. Lets go have some fun." With that Gumbal and Masami left the classroom to go have some fun.

* * *

After about 3 hours later Gumbal and Masami had returned with big grins on both of their faces. "Well wasn't that a lot more fun then staying in the classroom, huh? We stole some soda and candy from the Convince Store and then sneaked into that blockbuster R-rated movie, _50 minutes to 0. _So did you have a good time?" Gumbal put his left arm around Masami and pulled her closer to him, making Masami blush much to Gumbal's enjoyment._  
_

"Yes Gumbal I had a wonderful time. You know I've never, ever expected someone like you to be this cool. Heck, I'd be bluffing if I said that I wasn't attracted to you right now. You know what Gumbal I think we should do this again, shouldn't we?" Masami winked at Gumbal. A grin appeared on Gumbal's face when she said that. _Yesss my amazing plan is working. Now all that I need to do is to just kiss this girl in front of that peanut girl and my whole plan will be a success._

"Well Masami why don't you show me how much you really enjoyed today by rewarding me with a kiss. what do ya say, Masami do you think you can do that for me, babe?" Gumbal said in a seductive voice moving in closer to Masami. Masami looked down at Gumball. "I think that that can be arranged, Gumbal."

Slowly, the two children moved in closer to each other. Getting closer and closer until finally their lips met and Masami and Gumball were in a full out make-out session. For Masami it was the best kiss ever, since Gumbal knew everything in how to seduce girls with his charm to make them do his biding. After his soul purpose for existing was to make people who were infected with the Curse go mad by destroying their lives so much that finally they break down and all thoughts of rebelling against the Alpha Were-Cat were neutralized.

Gumbal and Masami were making-out for about 2 minutes until that's when it happened. From behind Gumbal's back he heard a female voice gasp. Gumbal turned around to see the source of the gasp, expecting to see a teacher or one of his fellow classmates.

But when he turned around he saw Penny.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. And don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite, because they inspire me to update sooner. I know that most of you guys are dying to get the next chapter since I left this one off with a pretty big Cliffhanger.  
**


End file.
